


Shovels and Leaves

by kitty_demigoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Another one-shot i wrote in school, M/M, construction cranes, graveyard, i don't even know where this came from, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_demigoddess/pseuds/kitty_demigoddess
Summary: Castiels father finds Dean in a graveyard with a shovel.Also Known As, the time I was writing a dialogue and Supernatural snuck in





	

_Boyfriend and father, at a graveyard, talking about construction cranes_

F: Oh my god, Dean! What are you doing?

B: Mr. Novak... What a wonderful surprise!

F: Why are you in a graveyard with a shovel?

B: Because... I’m.. looking for.. Materials!

F: Materials for what?  
B: My construction crane?

F: You own a construction crane?

B: Yes.. I inherited it from.. my grandfather.

F: Samuel?

B: Uhhhhhhh... yes?

F: Why would there be materials in a graveyard?

B: I’m looking for... some... leaves!

F: Leaves?

B: Yes, leaves. I’m trying to... decorate the... cabin.

F: With leaves?

B: Yes.

F: Why do you have a shovel?

B: Because... I like having protection with me.

F: Just make sure you apply that same mentality to your relationship with Castiel, young man.

B: Uhhhhhh... yes, sir?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very sorry for this, I was in a class and we got a prompt that was 'Father and boyfriend, in a graveyard, talking about construction cranes' and then this happened.


End file.
